Black and Gold
by jsinkr
Summary: PWP (kinda). Sandy/Pitch. YAOI/SLASH. Pitch is at it again. Moving about with his limited powers, Pitch tries to collect information on his strongest enemy, Sandy. But what he encounters, is something he had never expected in a million years. Now he has fallen into the tangles that is Sandy's domain. What will Pitch decide?


Black and Gold

The silence. That annoyed and unnerved Pitch ot no end, maybe even more than his lack of power. Taken away by those that had once been people he knew well, still did, but those that he ahd hoped some semblence of empathy from. More than having no control or being unseen by his source of strength. True, he was a spirit of nightmare but hell, what kind of result were people expecting from that? It wasn't like he could make lollipops out of his minions. Out of everything though, it was the silence that bothered him the most.

Even now, as the threatening haze of dawn approached over the horizon, he could only hear silence. Only until he appeared in a child's room would he sometimes hear a snore or the occassional sleepy laugh that escaped the children that dreamed happy dreams. Those damned happy dreams that he was so sick of. Dreams that drained his own powers and seeing their happy dreams were like a bite to his pride and he quickly exited the rooms. The only place where he found dreams that were interesting, were those of a particular man. Not just any man, mind you, but a man more powerful than any other in the world.

Sandman.

His eyes narrowed as he entered into the secret abode. It had taken him quite some time to even find the entrance to the dream realm where the Guardian rarely ever went to. At most, he would return after a night of work and rest for only a few minutes before he had to leave once again. It was New Years though and with most of the people in the world staying awake to count down to the new year, Sandman had a few extra moments of free time.

It was moments like these that Pitch would try to infiltrate the Guardian's own dreams. Surprisingly, no one could look at the Guardian and see the sand working over his mind, expressing the main topics of his dreams. The only way to tell was if you actually entered into them and to walk among the sand that flew freely within Sandy's mind. But that trick was something he hadn't been able to complete yet. Even after years and years of attempt, Pitch found himself fighting sand with sand in order to enter the man's mind, but he felt that he could this time. Just knew that he could finally get into that dream.

Pitch hoped that he could see something that would allow him to blackmail the old spirit or to find something that would help him in defeating him later. Anything to get rid of the powerful Guardian, so that he could easily pick at the others one by one. But as he wormed the black sand into Sandy's dream, little tendrils that finally eased their way in, was he able to see a small portion of the sleeping spirit's dream.

And he encountered something that he had NOT expected.

At first, Pitch only saw darkness. Nothing to place one's feet upon and nothing on either side. There was a sky scenery of stars that littered above but they appeared quite far. Farther than they normally would be in the real world and giving the dream an etheral feel to it. In the distance though, there was one source of light that appeared to be on some sort of platform. Pitch tilted his head to the side as he tried to near, black sand propelling him through the vastness until he neared closer.

A bed. A very large bed, big enough to hold five grown adults, and with sheets a deep crimson red. The headboard and footboard were both a dark, rich cherry wood. Beautifully carved in a scene of clouds, waves, and stars. Something that seemed comically simplistic for the Sandman to be sleeping on but there it was. What caught Pitch's eye the most though, was the action being done on the bed.

Two men lay in the dream. One golden and tall, the other appearing as a normal mortal adult male. The mortal being tied down to a bed, completely exposed to the tall and dominating figure before him. Then the dominant man moving down onto the bed, thrusting fingers deeply into the other and the mortal screaming out in what Pitch had thought would be pain but was in fact, a shaky moan of pure bliss. The dominant man moving his other hand to grasp hard at the man's balls, pulling them taut for a moment before releasing them almost painfully, and repeating the action as the mortal squirmed on the bed. Then the mortal spoke, quivering words as a blush creeped onto the lightly tanned flesh.

'Please, please...more...' The mortal whispered out, his words almost echoing in the vastness of the empty space that they moved about in.

'Please, what?' The voice was stern, almost harsh but holding just a hint of care. That tone made a shiver run deeply down Pitch's spine, a silent and shaky breath escaping him in one quick breath. Then the dominant man went harder, almost pushing the entire length of three fingers into the depths of the mortal, spreading them wide enough for Pitch to even see the pink insides. The mortal groaned loudly, grinding downwards to try and take in more of that touch. Pitch watched slack-jawed, not noticing his breath quickening, and a tingling sensation in his nether regions.

'Please, master...please, more...' The mortal groaned out, tears appearing in the man's eyes as he plead to the dominant male. From where Pitch stood, he would not see the crooked smile baring sharp, blazingly white teeth, but he could see the delight in hearing the mortal succumb in such a way. A wave of a gold hand and the straps disappeared, allowing the mortal's limbs to fall limply to the bed.

'Turn over, spread yourself, and look back at me. You will watch me.' The golden creature demanded and the mortal moved quickly to comply. The scene that unfolded nearly made Pitch's eyes pop out of his eyes. The mortal willingly flipping over onto his stomach, raising up onto his hands and knees, but opting to lay his head on the bed. Shaky hands reaching back to spread himself wide, exposing the reddened entrance, and lustfilled eyes gazing over his shoulders to stare back at the dominating man. Pouty, pink lips barely open as he panted heavily, but pleading in a keening voice as he begged the master further.

Pitch gasped.

The golden figure's entire form stopped then, jerking to a halt as he spun around without warning. A hand raising up to spray gold sand towards Pitch and the prince of nightmares releasing a loud yell as he was enveloped in a golden wrap of sand from head to foot. Pitch writhed against the bindings, attempting to free himself from the powerful hold on him. With his powers depleted as they were though, he had no fighting chance against the sand that encased him, and he panicked.

That powerful, dominating figure had been the Sandman?! The man that was normally short, pudgy in that ridiculous outfit, and defeating him at every turn?! It had been insulting when the Guardian had been in that form but this body. This dream body, Pitch realized, was something completely different. Pitch had realized only as the sand encased him, that the tall figure had been the sleeping spirit. Knowing that how one appeared in a dream was never as they truly were in the waking world and boy, did the Guardian pick a body.

The sand slowly filtered away from around his head, Pitch sputtering as he tried to remove the sand from his mouth, and his eyes glaring daggers at the figure that approached him. Standing much taller than Pitch, the golden figure moved with a lithe grace that would rival any feline in the world. Golden skin and not possible from any amount of tanning but a gold that made the figure appear as if he were painted in gold itself. Long limbs and long legs that were high muscled, a sculpted chest and stomach that could only be equaled by the roman sculptors of yore. Blonde hair that swayed with each step, still standing straight up as before, but with a silkiness that would make any shampoo brand go out of business.

The guy looked like a roman statue and a tresemme shampoo commercial had a baby. His body had no complaint about the sight though. His southern region growing hotter and making Pitch feel extremely uncomfortable as he tried to ward off the sand once more. If the other knew what was going on with him...

"Release me at once!" Pitch yelled out but he was only answered with a wicked smile, those sharp canines that spread throughout the entire smile coming to the prince's gaze. His eyes widened as he saw this and he froze, his semi-erect arousal twitching at the sight. Why did that happen?!

'Oh...Pitch, Pitch, Pitch...what a surprise...' The voice that echoed through the dream was a deep bass, a voice that was even more powerful than the image that stood before Pitch. A shiver silently ran through the dark prince and he took in a deep breath.

'I knew there was something off...felt a...disturbance in the force, if you will.' Sandy said, voice echoing in the dark as he released a low and slow chuckle. The sand constricted just a bit tighter as he approached, head tilting further to the side as he stared at the frightened dark prince's face.

'Now...why are you in my dream, Pitch? Were you hoping to...watch?' A teasing laugh escaped Sandy as he finished, his form floating up to come level with Pitch's face, and the prince glowered.

"As if I would. To think that the Sandman dreams of such depravity." Pitch nearly spit the words out, anger in his voice, but holding just a bit of the panic he felt. Sandy just laughed, shaking his head from side to side as he leaned in a little closer. A hand came out suddenly, easing through the sand as it parted for its owners touch, and a tight grip landing squarely on Pitch's clothed arousal.

'Depravity? Oh...hahaha...Pitch, how much you deceive yourself. Who do you think gives you dreams? I know just what depravity you dream of as well.' Sandy pulled away suddenly then, flying backwards and out of sight. The sand tightening even more, Pitch gasping out as he felt the small particles push into the ebony cloth that covered him. A deep laugh filled the empty air as the sand soon started tearing at Pitch's clothing, sand reaching deep into the cloth and pulling out to rip it little by little. With all the sand that surrounded him though, Pitch soon felt the cold air touching his skin, and he screamed out.

Pitch's eyes snapped open. He had felt the sand entrap him, enclosing him in an almost sand cacoon and he had thought the man would do something horrible to him. But when the pressure released from his body, he was surprised to see that he wasn't trapped anymore. Looking around, he felt his breath hitch as he saw that there was nothing around him. By nothing, it was literally nothing. No floors, no ceilings, no walls. The bed had disappeared completely and with no source of light, the emptiness made a deep gutting sensation within Pitch. He panicked and attempted to run. There was nothing to grab though, nothing to get traction on his naked feet to move. This realization made him pause and he gazed down, gasping and moving to cover his nudity.

"Sandman!" Pitch screamed out. He was just met with a soft laugh and this made the man freeze. The Guardian wasn't able to speak, how was he making sound now?

'Well, in a dream, anything can happen, Pitch.' The voice was a deep bass, reverberating throughout the emptiness of what Pitch could now call a dream. He was trapped in a dream and most likely, his own dream now. It was difficult to tell such things if one didn't pay attention and there had been more than enough reason for Pitch to lose concentration. Growling, his teeth baring and hands turning into shaking fists, he screamed out once more.

"What are you doing?! How dare you?! Release me at once!" He demanded but he was met with the same demeaning laugh.

'Oh, not quite yet, my dear nightmare prince. The yin to my yang. I have quite a few things I would like to introduce to you, just as you introduced your own...interest.' Pitch acted as if Sandy had just smacked him, his outrage pouring out of him was obvious, and he shook. Sandy simply watched from above before he slowly entered into the dream world. A swirling cloud of golden sand filtered into the room, forming a small tornado shape before a form began to take shape. Pitch gulped, shoulder turning inward as he tried to pull away from the large form.

"What...what is this?" He demanded and Sandy smiled.

'It is a dream, correct? So let's...dream...' Hands shot up to shoot sprays of gold sand again. The particles collecting into a solid mass, similar to leather but golden in color, and the strap shot out to attack Pitch. One strap attached itself to Pitch's wrist, then the other, an ankle, and lastly another. They pulled away into opposite directions, spreading Pitchy's form, and forcing him to lay exposed. Pitch yelled out in complaint, wiggling as Sandy tilted his head to the side before waving a hand once more. The movement making the restraints around Pitch's ankles move upward, making the man's buttocks head heighth. A bright blush stole across Pitch's cheeks as he was forced into a more precarious position.

"No! Wait...let me...let me go and...and I promise to never return!" Pitch plead and Sandy just shook his head as he slowly approached, walking around til his head was even with Pitch's level torso. Raising a hand up, he gently ran his palm along the man's stomach and slowly up to his chest as he neared Pitch's head.

'Oh, no, prince. Now I must ask you a question. Of all the dreams, why...why focus on my dreams? Why even wonder? It is not easy to see into the Sandman's dreams...you would actually have to try.' Snapping his head away, Pitch's face screwed into one of rejection, denying everything that Sandy was implying. This just made the golden creature smile wider.

'Now, now...don't be embarrassed. Let me answer for you...' Sandy whispered out the end as he headed back down towards Pitch's lower half. His hand caressing and petting down the man's waist, moving to the hip and slowly clasping the top of his thigh.

'You wanted to see my dreams. You wanted to delve into my world to see something, to see me perhaps? To see me at my natural state and see my most inner desires? Now...why would the prince of nightmares do such a thing? Unless...' Walking further, Sandy's hands gripped both of Pitch's thighs and pushed them apart, stepping in between the long gray limbs to smile wickedly at the prince.

'Unless you wanted to know. Just had to know. You may imply that you were serving your interests in this thing you call a war but I think we both know...you wanted to see ME.' Pitch's breath hitched, eyes widening before he snapped back at the other.

"Do you think so highly of yourself, Guardian?! Why would I?" Pitch was beginning to grow dizzy. Without having something to hold onto, a floor or a ceiling, he couldn't tell which way was up or down, and he felt a little sick. Sandy didn't seem to even notice the dizzying effects though and leaned down closer, chest trapping Pitch's arousal as his hands came up to grab either sides of Pitch's torso.

'Becase you are curious.' Sandy replied and Pitch jerked against his restraints.

'Just look here...what you have for me.' The domineering man spoke softly as he leaned back, a hand coming up to grasp the base of Pitch's arousal, which had grown to its full length from the ministrations. Light gray skin decorated the appendage, standing up straight from Sandy's grip and tapering to a cut length of seven inches. The size was suitable for the tall and lanky figure that Pitch was and Sandy looked down at it with interest. A sample stroke came then and Pitch hadn't been prepared for it, a gasp escaping him in shock.

'Now see...this is what makes me think...you want me.' Sandy said. He didn't know that Pitch had originally come to try and just infiltrate for information but he did know something else. He did know what kinds of dreams Pitch had, ones that were quite similar to Sandy's own dreams, and it amazed the golden creature. They were similar and opposite in so many mannerism but this, they seemed to be made for.

Pitch couldn't speak. His cheeks a soft pink that sneaked through his grey skin, head thrown to the side, as if he could dissuade the situation in such a manner. Sandy didn't approve of this and he began a slow and steady stroking of the man's appendage. Pitch's body shook for a moment before his eyes shot back towards the golden man that lay between his legs and he growled between clenched teeth.

"Stop!" The prince yelled out and Sandy smirked. His other hand moved down then, fingers moving to the prince's entrance, feeling it tighten up to try and stop him. Sand escaped from him, forming into a solid but thin line of gold, and Sandy slowly made the strand push in. It was so thin, that it could barely be felt but Pitch still grimaced at the odd sensation. He tried wriggling out once more, becoming desperate to get away now, but he was held fast by the restraints. He tried even more as he felt that thin string work its way in deep until it suddenly came to a stop and his eyes widened towards the sadistic grin on the sandman's face.

Then it grew. The strand collecting more and more to grow wider and wider. It was a slow process but the girth of it would not stop growing. Only until he felt some pain did he yell out in discomfort and its growth halted for a moment. But it was when it started moving, that he began to feel his world fall apart. The entire length of it, now an inch wide and reaching impossibly deep inside him, began to vibrate hard. A vibration that shook his entire lower body and Pitch's head snapped back, a loud moan escaping him as he felt the vibrations throughout his entire form. His fingers clenched tightly onto the restraints as he tried to fight the pleasure that suddenly wracked his entire body.

'You wanted this and more, Pitch. You can try to fool others but do not try to fool me.' Sandy said as he continued to stroke the man, bringing him to a slow and painful climax, and stopping just as it began to peak. Pitch's head moved up, shaking as he fought against the pleasure that made him want to go limp, eyes hazy and half open. His mouth gaping as he tried to speak, his tongue suddenly being very dry in his mouth.

"W-w-what...what...do you...want..." He wanted to ask why the man was doing this, why he was pushing Pitch to such lengths but he couldn't form the words. It appeared that Sandy understood what he was trying to say though and he sighed as he stopped his stroking, making a disappointed groan escape Pitch. Leaning forward, gold hands resting against a grey chest, Sandy bent til he was nearly touching noses with the prince. A soft sigh escaped him as he a small smile graced his face.

'I want you to beg me. I want to hear you plead for more and you will, sad prince. You will beg me for more.' And for a moment, Pitch's mind drifted to that possibility. To the idea that the domineering man above him would make him beg, would make him plead to be taken, just as he had made that mortal do. Had made him with simple touches and strong words, a power that Pitch wanted, but knew that he would only be victim to. That lasted for only a moment though and his head snapped to the side.

"You are twisted." He spat out and Sandy still held that smile as he wiggled a single finger, making that object start to move now. Move slowly, achingly slow as it pulled out, and Pitch's voice taking on a high keen from the feel of it. The emptiness that quickly filled him as it pulled out to have just the tip inside, to pull out and stop right there, but still vibrating. The tip loosening the muscle at his entrance, teasing him and making small droplets of precum collect at the tip of his own arousal.

Then without warning, it slammed back in with a force that rocked Pitch's entire body. A loud scream of pain and pleasure filled the air as Pitch took the length, feeling it filling him with an intensity and force that made all his muscles spasm. But it wasn't over, it continued. The same strength and force pulling out and diving back in, driving Pitch to a fevered pitch of yelling and moaning. His hands pulling his upper body up as he tried to fight against the intrusion in his body but failing horribly. The golden rod driving deeper and harder, grinding against a wonderfully pleasurable spot deep within him. His arousal moving with the rhythm, swaying to and fro from the motion, and dripping profusely.

And just as he felt his climax quickly approaching, it stopped.

Pitch wanted to cry. His body falling lax, arms threatening to pop from the force of him falling back. Tears collected in his eyes in frustration, breathing hard as he tried to collect himself back again, but not gaining any moment of peace. The peace that lasted for only a minute before it started all over again. The thrusting that made him writhe in the restraints, his knees coming together as he tried to bring some friction to his own arousal, but not being able to reach with his thin thighs. His chest heaving as it built him back up to a fever pitch and then stopping once again.

It was becoming too much. He hung there for who knew how long, swaying back and forth as the object invaded him over and over again, Sandy standing by with his arms crossed, and watching silently. Pitch crying out into the darkness as the pleasure rolled through him and a pain starting in his arousal. A pain from being teased for so long, one from being denied climax so many times, and Pitch knew that it would only get worse. He had to have release and from how things were, there was only one way. Biting his lip, Pitch clenched his eyes tightly together, feeling tears fall down the sides of his face.

"Sandman..." He choked out, throat dry and painful. Sandy approached, walking casually until he looked down at the prince's face.

'Yes?'

"I...I can't...I need to release..." Pitch mumbled out through clenched teeth, his pride aching from saying just that much, but Sandy raised a hand up. Wiggling a finger at Pitch, he tsked at the prince.

'Oh no, dear prince. You must ask me correctly.' Pitch's tongue came out to try and moisten his lips, a gulp as he tried to collect himself enough, and his prideful voice screaming loudly in his head.

"How...what is correctly?" Sandy smiled wider then, showing those teeth again. Leaning down once more, he whispered in Pitch's ear.

'Please Master, please let me cum.' The words were almost too much and Pitch jerked his head away. The man expected him to call him master?! Was he insane?

But he wasn't and Pitch knew that. Knew that the Guardian would keep to his word and continue this torturous pleasure until Pitch finally broke down. It was inevitable and being in the dream world, time could be stretched out further than the waking world. To stretch it out until Pitch was only left as a mess of nerves and shaking pleasure. Knowing this, Pitch knew that there was only one way for him to reach release and to end this torturous pleasure. Turning his head to the side, he mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Please...M...m...Master...please, let me cum." It had been so hard to utter that one word but he did. Then a hand grabbed his chin, Sandy's golden digits digging into the flesh as he made Pitch look at him. Sandy wanted to watch as he made that golden rod move once more at that same speed and he wanted to watch. Wanted to see those eyes open wide as the rod moved deeply within him, driving his pleasure back up once again. To see those eyes glaze over as the rod move against his prostate, shooting sparks of pleasure throughout that shaking lithe body. To see those lips, pink from Pitch biting it hard, open wide and release a symphony of gasps and moans. To see those eyebrows knit together as the climax approached, pooling deep in Pitch's belly as the pain returned. But most of all, Sandy wanted to see that face groan out in pleasure as he finally did release.

A release that forced Pitch's hips up, driving himself upwards as his climax finally peaked. Cum shooting into the air before splashing onto his stomach and chest, almost burning him as it came out from his darkly reddened arousal. A pain that was laced perfectly with pleasure as the rod continued to move and force his pleasure even higher, making it into an almost blinding light behind Pitch's eyes. His mouth opening wide as he silently released a strangled scream that was muted as Sandy leaned down, capturing the moan with his own mouth, and to finish the prefection that he had slowly built from the dark prince's body.

A kiss of heat and domination. Sandy's sharp teeth biting and nibbling across the expanse of pink lip, drawing just a droplet of blood for his own taste before slowly pulling away. A soft chuckle escaping him as Pitch tried to follow and continue the kiss. Reaching his hand up, seeing the sleep that threatened Pitch as he came down from his high, Sandy held the man's cheek.

'Til next time, Pitch...and do return soon.'

Pitch awoke with a start. Sitting up quickly and his eyes scanning around him as he did so, hands clutching hard at the blanket beneath him. Looking around, he tried to see where the golden figure had run off to but was faced with only the emptiness of his cavernous home. His breath was still hitched, his clothing uncomfortably sticky around his lower section, and the pleasure from his dream still lingering in his mind. Slowly, he released a breath as he tried to relax and come to a fully awakened state.

It had been a dream. Only a dream. Pitch told himself this but he knew. Knew that that had been much more than a regular dream and as he felt something roll up against his hand, he gazed down. It was definitely NOT a dream. Especially since he picked up a rather long and wide golden rod that had somehow rolled up against his hand. Picking it up, he eyed it with a slightly fearful gaze.

"I don't think I'm going to have a choice in this..." He whispered out to himself, slight panic on his face for only a moment before the corner of his mouth turned. Turned into just the lightest of smiles.


End file.
